


Stupid Idea

by SLynn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, M/M, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Valentine's Day 2008 Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-14
Updated: 2008-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 00:38:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1038271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SLynn/pseuds/SLynn





	Stupid Idea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [graycie23 on LJ](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=graycie23+on+LJ).



It was a stupid idea, the kind that crosses your mind after three days in a row of detentions; three completely unfair detentions in a row.

Not that Ron had expected fairness from Snape.

Still, it wasn’t his fault.

Draco had started it, he always did.

Once again, Draco had made some off-handed comment about Ron being poor, and worthless, and always second-best. Something about being unwanted. Something more about being unworthy. 

Ron knew he shouldn’t let it get to him, but it did. It always did.

And Ron couldn’t figure out why.

Draco’s opinions didn’t matter to him.

Draco was nobody to him.

Ron hated Draco.

But…

It was a stupid idea, Ron decided. A very stupid idea.


End file.
